Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 August 2015
04:57 Hi Etto. 04:57 o/ 05:48 Anybody here? :/ 05:49 Anybody in Hawaii 05:51 Thread:259443 05:51 Hello. 06:34 Hello 06:34 Anyone in Hawaii? 07:06 back 07:07 gtg 07:08 http://kool-potato.wikia.com/wiki 07:08 Is that somehow related to Kool? 07:11 -_- 07:11 Another Kool wiki? 07:12 Check this too-http://kool-k1555.wikia.com/wiki 07:12 Kool Potato 07:12 o.o 07:13 it seems that Kool is still active, trying to attack us 07:13 THREE WIKIS MADE BY KOOL 07:13 Four, in fact. One of them is shut. 07:13 He also plans to vandalize my Wiki 07:13 WHAT? 07:13 Show me 07:14 :O :x 07:14 :X 07:14 :E 07:14 OH NO! 07:15 :/ 07:15 He vandalized my user page -_- 07:15 As an Anonymous user 07:15 What is the link? 07:15 everything-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia 07:15 Did he do it now? 07:15 I saw I AM KOOL AND F*** THIS WIKI 07:16 I see it 07:16 -_- 07:16 Want to help me? 07:16 I will give you admin 07:16 Let me erase 07:16 Ok. I will block him infinite. 07:17 Ok 07:17 You are now promoted 07:17 180.191.79.129 - Very Bad. 07:17 -_- 07:17 Let's block the IP 07:17 Blocking 07:19 Is it done? 07:19 Loading 07:19 The blocklist is empty??? o.o 07:19 Blocked 07:20 Check now 07:20 Good job! :D 07:20 Thanks. 07:21 Also block KoolPotato and Kool k 07:21 OK. 07:21 You cand do Kool k 07:21 *can 07:22 Ok 07:22 Kool vandalized my wiki Spongebob 07:23 Kool vandalised Michael's wiki, I found 2 Kool wikis, Spongebob 07:23 Accounts are bing blocked over there 07:23 *being 07:24 Michael, blocked Kool k? 07:24 Yes 07:24 Kool Potato has been blocked 07:25 Ok 07:26 Thank you 07:26 I will start a protest on KoolPotato wiki and you start a protest on KoolK wiki 07:26 Anymore vandalism? 07:26 OK 07:27 kool-potato.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia/PROTEST 07:31 kool-potato.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia/PROTEST 07:31 Who is on the wiki? 07:31 http://kool-potato.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia/PROTEST 07:31 What hapenned? 07:32 http://kool-k1555.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2143 07:32 Don't worry, I wasn't blocked :) 07:32 Hush... 07:32 Can you highlight? 07:32 Nvm 08:09 Sorry. 09:26 I just got Lucky Candy O.O 09:26 I just got the lucky candy O.O 09:27 Lag :/ 09:27 hi o/ 09:27 Hey 09:28 I'm trying to open a chest on CCS 09:30 I wonder if my edit on Level 1 page is necessary :S 09:30 what it was? 09:31 This level si the only level with the difficulty "None" I added 09:31 is* 09:32 It's not unecessary but level 1 DW and 2DW (on mobile) are also with the difficulty none 09:32 Wait a minute 09:32 I added in "in reality' 09:35 Oh no! I got 480 as Jelly DX 09:35 Thanks CCS -_- 09:36 I got 570 as Ingredient that I completed and IDK at CO 09:36 ? 09:36 0Challenge on mobile 09:36 Oh :/ 09:37 TBH I got lucky on 480, 09:48 Huh...Kool made 2 more wikis and vandalised Michael's user page on his wiki 09:48 -_- 09:48 Not again 09:51 It did happen. Michael made me admin on his wiki, and I blocked Kool's IP forever 09:52 Michael also has a wikia? 09:52 Yep. He is admin on that one. 09:53 Kool wrote on Michael's page- "I am Kool and f*** this wiki." 09:54 The wikis are - 09:55 1. Kool Potato Wikia (founded by Kool Potato) 09:56 2. Kool k1555 wiki (by Kool k 1 5 5 5) 09:56 Both the above users are bocked on Michael's 09:57 The wikis made by Kool were the above ones. 09:58 Are you there 09:58 Yes 09:59 I don't know what to say... Kool has always been a problem here :/ 09:59 Check those wikis 10:03 Hi o/ 10:04 hi o/ 10:04 Wait o.o 10:15 And the chest is done! I used a booster on the last level because... IH level -_- 10:15 Now... INFINITE LIVES!!! 10:41 Hi Snowman. o/ 10:41 Does michael still think he is the lord of wikia? 10:42 Ya, Emma. Ya. :/ 10:43 He's not IMO :/ 10:43 * Spongebob789 is creating UOTY (User of The Year) 10:43 Hey there Olafs alt! 10:43 10:43 Hi Olaf's Bot or Whatever! :D 10:43 577DW done 1000 times easier than 576DW -_- 10:43 SuperMario, when you think ima get chat mod back? 10:44 It's not what it looks like :/ 10:44 I have been seeing tons of these vandal users 10:44 wait a minute 10:44 olaf 10:44 wtf 10:44 Hi both of you! 10:44 It's my alt, not a sock 10:45 Hi Botty! :D 10:45 How do you get a bot :/ 10:45 By making an account called Spongebot789. 10:45 Oh 10:45 And fall off the scale :P 10:45 I am working on my latest prototype 10:45 I call it Wii Fit Bot 101 10:45 Maybe Ohbot-Tiffi-Odus2711 may be the right bot? :P 10:45 Anyway 10:46 Who is hype for the wedding? 10:46 gtg See ya on the bot account. :P 10:46 But the bot isn't like Wildonesbot? 10:46 This bot would be a chat bot 10:46 that kicks for foul language 10:46 Wildones is a chat logger bot? 10:47 I am a Unreasonable Created Bot. 10:47 How do you change username again? 10:47 *faceknife* 10:47 Olaf 10:47 don't worry about it 10:47 For my alt account 10:47 Bots take a lot of coding and programming 10:47 You don't need an alt 10:48 Etto and Chaney have alts 10:48 !answerquestion Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711: IDK. :S 10:48 Olaf 10:48 Etto is kind of acting like a nub 10:48 And idk whats up with chaney 10:48 True 10:48 !talkto Emmaelise401: (y) 10:48 Spongebot 10:48 go away 10:48 you toaster 10:48 Emma 10:48 -_- 10:49 burn the witch (rofl) 10:49 That being you know who 10:49 !burning101 Emmaelise401 10:49 I'm going on my alt brb 10:50 Yo 10:50 Odus 10:50 You don't really need an alt. 10:50 It just makes you look like a nub 10:50 !talkto (Command:AllUsers): Stop. -_- 10:51 Chat is glitching -_- 10:51 Bad toaster bad 10:51 Burn the witch 10:51 !talkto (Command:AllUsers): I am a Chat-commanded bot. 10:51 Burn the toaster 10:52 I can have an alt all I want... 10:52 You can 10:52 it would just make you look like a nub 10:53 -_- 10:53 And IDC, emma 10:53 !checkPM Spongebob789 10:53 Be quiet toaster 10:53 BURN THE TOASTER 10:55 Enough. -_- 10:56 Good job. 10:56 I will be showing that to lefty. 10:56 Stop it. -_- 10:56 brb uploading to imgur 10:56 Wait... Olaf forced me.. :? 10:57 Too l8 m8 10:57 You know the abuse policy. 10:57 DAMN 10:57 I pressed F9 instead of print screen 10:57 I bloody missed it 10:57 arghhhhh 10:58 10:58 OH well 10:58 !KickSuper 10:58 !Kick Super 10:58 bruh 10:58 Spongebob 10:58 there is no way the toaster could have kicked me 10:59 good thing wildonesbot recorded all of it 10:59 Stop... 10:59 I call all bots a toaster 10:59 Wildonesbot's nick name is tin can 11:00 cya toaster 11:11 2.99.244.3 has vandalised "Level 1168" page 11:17 Reverted, Yogeeta 11:18 *vandalized 11:18 test 11:25 gtg 11:25 That was fast 11:28 Why did rose delete the Level 1168 page >.< 11:29 Level 1168 11:29 WTH... 11:29 It was deleted when I saw it 11:29 Wait NVM 11:30 It's back 11:30 These levels are SOOO boring 11:34 578 DW took me more tries than 577DW -_- 11:34 I'm on 567 DW :S 11:35 I'm on 155DW :S 11:35 I'm not going to talk about it because I'm going to freakout >:(:(" height="19" width="19"> 11:35 Tablet, Y U no connect to the internet? 11:35 I need the three stars to unlock Dockyard Murder in Criminal Case 11:37 The scenes are different on Facebook and mobile 11:37 Also, BRB for a sec 11:37 Looking at the comments of 578DW most people are for Medium so I'm gonna upgrade it... 11:37 But IDK how to upgrade a level now ._. 11:37 Dat wuz easy 11:37 You gotta go to that page 11:37 That I don't remember the link to 11:38 Me too... so many changes :/ 11:39 An easy level doesn't take 11 tries -_- 11:40 A medium level doesn't take over 25 tries -_- 11:40 Level 155/Dreamworld 11:41 Oui 11:43 You are speaking french now? 11:44 No movement from Kool 11:45 >:(:(" height="19" width="19"> 11:45 UGH 11:45 Why is everyone beeating up Jurassic Jaws 11:45 ~~~ 11:45 Oops... 11:46 GUYS 11:46 HURRICANE KILO 11:46 CAT 5 11:47 ^ nonsense??? 11:48 12 tries for 578DW! Dinally -_- 11:48 Nope...Kilo is not Category 5 on SSHS 11:48 Finally* 11:48 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2015_Pacific_hurricane_season#Hurricane_Kilo 11:48 Its becoming one 11:48 xD 11:48 Possibly in the next update 11:49 There are way too many admins... 11:50 yea 11:51 And Rose got on to me about having an opinion on Facebook yesterday 11:52 Rose? 11:52 Damn, I thought she/he/it was done with drama 11:53 I wanted her to be de-admined because of the drama he keeps causing 11:53 Ohai BTD 11:53 o/ 11:53 I unlocked ToE 2! 11:53 Noice 11:53 or rather, it unlocked itself :P 11:53 Lol 11:53 o/ 11:53 they changed it to 20 coin lock and I have 26 coins. 11:53 Asew 11:53 ToE? 11:53 Update 2.0 made the unlock limits lower 11:53 you were in my dream last night 11:54 Clubstep = 10 Coins 11:54 Theory of Everything 2 = 20 Coins 11:54 Deadlocked = 30 Coins 11:54 It was another conception of the Wedding of Wii fit trainer 11:54 That's nice Hunter 11:54 and dimitri 11:54 Supermario Theory of Everything 2, in Geometry Dash 11:54 This time... It was in Vs haunted mansion 11:54 They made Clubstep TEN COINS?!? O.o 11:54 All of you were in it 11:54 ew geometry dash 11:54 ... 11:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TkrQ5SCnvU 11:56 * Supermario3459 points the wiki logo 11:56 Asew check PM 11:58 Jesus, that's a lot of energy 11:58 Wat? 11:58 Asew 11:58 Since when were you and The Guy such good friends? 11:59 * Btd456Creeper rips out the Wii Fit Trainer part of Emma's brain and eats it 11:59 Error 11:59 can not touch this 11:59 na 11:59 na 11:59 nana 12:00 O.O 12:00 Lets get fired up 12:00 * Emmaelise401 picks up Btd and slams him on the ground 12:00 ow... 12:00 Who is "The Guy"? 12:00 ^^ 12:00 Look him up 12:01 I aint done yet 12:01 * Emmaelise401 picks up Btd and rips him in half slowly 12:01 No... thanks 12:01 * Emmaelise401 all his intestines splatter on the ground 12:01 Asew 12:01 * Btd456Creeper dies 12:01 He is the metal band, Disturbeds mascot 12:01 RIP Btd 2015-2015 12:01 Oh 12:01 burn the witch 12:01 * Btd456Creeper revives 12:02 The guy is the black creature in this video 12:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nW-IPrzM1g 12:02 Hi Olaf 12:02 Back to Criminal Case 12:03 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:03 Case #3 of Pacific Bay woo 12:03 wut 12:03 he is the blue shadow 12:03 and he turns into the black guy 12:03 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:03 * Btd456Creeper runs 12:04 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:04 and he is badass as f**k 12:04 ＫＴＨＸＢＡＩ 12:05 Bye ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:06 Lenny has invaded 12:06 NEWS FLASH 12:06 WII FIT TRAINER BROKE UP WITH DIMITRI 12:06 I wish I can get this third star faster so I can unlock Dockyard Murder -.- 12:06 WII FIT TRAINER 12:06 AND 12:06 DIMITRI 12:06 BROKE 12:06 UP 12:06 AND WII FIT TRAINER 12:06 IS 12:06 GETTING 12:06 MARRIED 12:06 TO 12:06 THE 12:07 GUY 12:07 Breaks caps lock messages 12:09 Calm down please ._. 12:11 FINALLY 12:11 Unlocking Dockyard Murder now 12:12 Spongebob use photoshop -_- 12:12 NOOOOOOOO 12:12 I need reports :,( 12:12 12:12 Photoshop -_- 12:13 Even so, you can't kick people like that 12:13 Right? 12:13 BTD, you wanna be my little lab rat? 12:13 Right 12:14 Btd left, Asew 12:14 He's still on my list XD 12:14 Oh xD 12:17 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 12:17 Oui 12:17 o/ 12:17 Aye senteh yeoor reypohrt, Asoo 12:17 3lite, did Odus fall down the sink? (Rofl) 12:18 No, your table did 12:19 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher pulls out a bird 12:19 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher pulls out a bird from the sink* 12:19 <3litecandycrusher> apparently :P 12:20 I are bored 12:20 <3litecandycrusher> wow, my blog has 52 comments o.o 12:21 What blog? 12:21 Very Weird Dream 12:23 Oh no 581DW! 12:23 That's VE, mario xD 12:23 I know! 12:23 I hate VE levels ._. 12:24 Let's open the bets! 12:24 Like 144? How people said "VE" 12:24 1 in 2 12:24 Will I fail? 12:24 1 in 2 12:24 You fail or you don't 12:25 Yes. I bet I will fail -_- 12:28 Success! it was a close call however! 3 moves! 12:28 Oh my infinite lives period is over :/ 12:28 <3litecandycrusher> 875… grr…. 12:29 <3litecandycrusher> i can't get even remotely close to beating 875 -_- 12:29 1032, ugh -_- 12:29 Level 875 is one of my four hate levels 12:29 Hi 3lite o/ 12:29 Guess the rest of them 12:29 <3litecandycrusher> hey mario o/ 12:29 (Lenny) 12:30 (°_°) 12:30 =_= 12:30 <3litecandycrusher> YAHHHHHHH 12:30 437 and 305 12:30 <3litecandycrusher> i hate that smiley face! 12:32 582DW 1 try O.O 12:33 <3litecandycrusher> glitch on the hime page :S 12:33 <3litecandycrusher> home* 12:33 55555555555555 12:34 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher ignore olaf :P 12:34 <3litecandycrusher> 81? :P 12:34 555555555555555555555555 12:34 Hey Bumblebee :P 12:35 Hey guys. My youtube player seems to be broken. idk why 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> hey bumblebee o/ 12:35 Hi Bumblebee 12:35 Except it was fixed it's a known bug 12:36 <3litecandycrusher> it was either the youtube or the music player that was bugging 12:36 its not Youtube. Because videor are coming for me 12:36 *videos 12:45 o/ 12:45 Anyone here? 12:45 kthxbai 12:46 <3litecandycrusher> back 12:46 <3litecandycrusher> hey creeper o/ 01:01 <3litecandycrusher> back 01:01 <3litecandycrusher> hey Carl and NRN o/ 01:01 Sorry. I was semi-retiring too. And the next one is Lefty. 01:02 Carl check pm 01:03 INTERNET TEST 01:03 TEST INTERNET 01:03 INTERNET HELLO 01:03 WORK WORK 01:03 Dead? 01:04 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, dead 01:06 Please not dead 01:07 <3litecandycrusher> hey Yogeeta o/ 01:07 SDS Im on level 171 01:08 Level 00 01:08 Why 01:09 Country issues I guess 01:09 Now its fixed 01:10 It took less time than Soda Saga 01:11 Nope -_- STILL FREAKING BLOCKED -_- 01:12 (on mobile) 01:12 Its not on computer 01:13 ok then it's still unavaliable -_- 01:13 :D 01:13 hi Etto 01:13 okok 01:13 hi 01:13 Hi yitao choi 01:13 <3litecandycrusher> hey etto o/ 01:13 hey not youtube name 01:13 nrn! 01:13 ok 01:13 o/ 01:13 Okay 01:14 Yogeeta5 o/ o/ 01:14 o/ o/ o/ 01:14 Hello?Are you here? 01:14 Kool created 2 wikis earlier 01:15 o.o 01:15 Using his koolthecoolest account? 01:15 I blocked his koolthecoolest account in soda wiki 01:15 Nope. Using Kool Potato and Kool k 1 5 5 5 accounts 01:16 More accounts to block 01:16 I gtg to block those two haha 01:16 http://candy-crush-wikia-2.wikia.com/wiki/Candy_Crush_wikia_2_Wikia 01:17 Did you know this??? 01:17 o.o 01:17 Yes. That seems fake. 01:17 Carl chexk pm 01:17 But I don't know who made this. 01:18 Im gone to block 2 more kools 01:18 April flowers 01:18 Made ccsw 2 01:18 no it's Holiday Hut now 01:18 I know 01:18 I want to call him April flowers 01:19 NRN check pm 01:19 o/ 01:19 Bumblebee the transformer 01:19 Anyway does k 1 5 5 5 has spacing 01:20 sup 01:27 Yogetta? 01:27 Whats the correct spelling of k 1 5 5 5 01:27 It says there no account with that name 01:28 Errr...Kool also vandalised Michael's user page on Michael's wiki earlier today. 01:28 And whats the correct spelling 01:28 Of k1555 Im blocking him 01:28 Before he vandalizes any of those wikis that Im an admin 01:28 nope...its Kool k 5 5 5 01:29 Thankyou 01:29 http://kool-k1555.wikia.com/wiki/Kool_k1555_Wikia 01:29 http://kool-potato.wikia.com/wiki/Kool_Potato_Wikia 01:33 Is he blocked? 01:36 http://scrubby-dubby-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kool_Potato 01:36 But I will tell rose to blpck them here 01:37 And Soda wiki? 01:37 Im not done 01:37 Soda wiki Im admin 01:37 So I van do it 01:37 Can 01:38 http://scrubby-dubby-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kool_Potato 01:38 Saw that 01:40 Gone now? 01:42 Back 01:44 Timestamp Target Expires Blocking admin Block parameters Reason 01:44 19:08, August 30, 2015 Kool k 5 5 5 (wall | contribs) infinite Roseturnip (wall | contribs) account creation blocked, cannot edit own talk page (Abusing multiple accounts) 01:44 19:08, August 30, 2015 Kool Potato (wall | contribs) infinite Roseturnip (wall | contribs) account creation blocked, cannot edit own talk page (Abusing multiple accounts) 01:44 Great 01:44 So Kool is blocked 01:57 Yogeeta? 01:57 Is Kool spamming agin? 01:57 *again 02:01 Well...All Kool accounts have been blocked on Candy Crush wikis 02:02 You Spin me Right round baby, right round, 02:02 like a record baby, 02:02 round, round, round, round 02:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnsDbOi6sTY 02:03 Sense? 02:06 o/ 02:07 o/ 02:07 I think I deserve Rollback now :) 02:07 cool! :) 02:08 Support, Neutral or Oppose 02:08 Please state a reaso 02:08 *Reasonn 02:08 *Reason 02:09 (yes) You are really nice, and I want to see you on the admins list. You truly are the lord of this wikia. 02:09 (n) 02:09 Not yet! 02:10 Thanks endie :D 02:10 I hope your enderman friends also support me 02:10 Not yet mario? 02:10 Why? 02:10 Even the big bertha Ender Dragon 02:11 :D 02:11 (enderman) 1: You are so kind! 02:12 o/ Nrn 02:12 Thus 02:12 02:12 This* 02:13 Wait Storm2 one doesn't counts 02:13 :D 02:13 But that's still 3 bans in 3 months, which is a lot :/ 02:14 How many did I have? 02:15 Hahs 02:15 (enderman) Lord: Please state your response 02:15 No matching items in log. 02:15 Oh. Ok! 02:15 I have 3, one by request, another one by accident and the third one was auto inflicted by me xD 02:16 Or almost :/ 02:16 I remember when Chaney was banned in his debuts 02:17 As Chaney the Zoroark 02:17 Same goes for Wildoneshelper 02:18 And all kool sockpuppets blocked by turnip 02:18 On ccsw 02:18 Who here still remembers Blueeighthnote? 02:18 Mem 02:18 I chat with him once only 02:19 me 02:19 2013 FTW 02:19 Yogeeta and I blocked Kool socks on my wiki 02:20 Can I see your wiki? 02:20 everything-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList 02:23 Mario? 02:25 yes? 02:25 Did you see it? 02:25 Yes 02:26 I will be giving you Admin just in case another sock arrives 02:26 On my wiki 02:26 Thanks but... 02:26 I don't think I want it :/ sorry 02:26 Ok 02:28 o/ 02:28 Hi. 02:28 hi o/ 02:29 I'm at level 903. 02:29 I used boosters at 895 and 900. 02:30 Overall, it is a hard episode. 02:30 902 is still six colors in mobile. 02:30 Me and the Wikia Staff will globally block the Kool socks ツ 02:30 and pass level without reaching target score glitch is not fixed yet. 02:31 ^ And that's better that way 02:31 Same at 891 and 896. 02:32 Target score is too high. 02:32 they realized it was impossible on mobile! I bet it is! 02:32 Maybe. 02:32 Some recently redesigned levels are reverted in mobile. 02:33 Today I get the chest. 02:33 Play 3 levels to win the rewards. 02:33 All 3 levels are all hard. 02:33 570 02:33 782 02:33 470 02:33 no. 480 02:34 I got to play these? 02:34 *: 02:34 624 02:34 782 02:34 342 02:34 I got it too, I used a booster for 480 02:34 Chest? 02:35 782 was that second level! I was searching from 800 to 1061 (fp) 02:35 I beat level 480 without boosters. 02:35 First time. 02:35 o.o 02:35 In the chest levels. 02:35 Congratulations, Genie! 02:35 I was one jelly left so... 02:36 then I used my final two lollipop hammers on 576DW which is just absolutely putrid! 02:36 And win many boosters and 2-hour unlimited lives. 02:36 Then passed 577DW easily while enjoying it 02:36 Ya 02:36 and failling 12 times on 578DW -_- 02:37 Oh. I passed level 893 in mobile in 1 try. 02:38 891 in 1 try as well, but didn't reach target score after sugar crush. 02:39 Michael, it seems Kool is back! 02:39 o.o 02:39 WHERE? 02:40 o.o 02:40 On your wiki! 02:40 o.o 02:40 Michael 02:40 Link? 02:40 http://everything-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Michael,_The_Lord_Of_Wikia 02:41 -_- 02:41 WHAT 02:41 Blocking IP 02:41 Should I protect your user page? 02:42 I already did 02:42 By mistake rollbacked your edit 02:42 (fp) 02:42 Rollbacked the mistake 02:43 Is the IP already blocked? 02:43 Yes 02:44 Good 02:44 Well, I have to disable Anon users 02:45 ON THAT WIKI 02:45 Yep... 02:45 Instead, I will protect all pages over there 02:46 Ok 02:46 Now that's a REAL admin :) 02:49 How do you disable anon user editing? 02:49 I already did :D 02:50 You must request it to Wikia? no? 02:53 Michael 02:53 What 02:54 are you really the lord of wikia? 02:54 02:54 Yes. 02:54 Its opposite day. 02:54 OPPOSITE? 02:54 YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE WIKIA HOLIDAYS 02:55 A WII FIT TRAINER IS A WFT, NOT A HOLIDAY CHANGER 02:55 No all-caps... 02:55 Michael 02:55 no offense 02:55 but yo cray cray 02:55 :/ 02:55 You tried to marry the wii fit trainer 02:55 No I didn't. 02:56 I just wanted to stay at the studio 02:57 Oh no... 02:57 What? 02:58 Please don't fight 02:58 Michael 02:58 The wii fit trainer broke up with dimitri 02:58 She is with The Guy now 02:58 (FP) 02:58 Because why? 02:58 idk 02:58 It was her choice 02:58 not mine 02:59 ? 03:00 Wildones tin can 03:00 get on mienplex 03:00 I can't sorry 03:00 This is my other PC 03:00 not you "lord of wikia" 03:00 I am talking too wildones tin can 03:00 TinCan? 03:00 (rofl) 03:01 -_- 03:01 I call him a Robo-Grumpy Cat 03:01 I call spongebobs bot 03:01 Toaster 03:01 LOL 03:01 What do you call DZDZDCG 03:02 Toaster 03:02 Rofl 03:02 Toaster 03:02 Wait... 03:02 O.O 03:02 you know who else is a toaster? 03:02 Rose is 03:02 Test : T_T 03:02 XD DDD 03:02 My bot servants also make me Toast! 03:03 and lefty is 03:03 xD 03:03 WAIT... 03:03 LOL 03:03 I can put in bread and toast will come out 03:03 R.I.P W XD 03:03 u wot m8 03:03 XO 03:03 No,Lefty's W (fp) 03:03 bruh 03:03 don't make yourself more annoying. 03:04 peeps getting angry at you 03:04 don't let them get more angry 03:04 Sorry :/ 03:04 I didn't know I am annoying you 03:04 You are. 03:05 (Pff) 03:05 and pretty much everyone else due to the whole "Lord of wikia thing" 03:05 -_- 03:05 That's not annoying 03:05 Its more annoying then you may think 03:05 Back me up CC 03:05 Hey! 03:05 Don't make me burn you 03:05 Brb 03:06 Yoga can really get you fired uop 03:06 up* 03:06 Hi CC 03:06 Hey CC 03:09 Read the newest comment on the thread about semi-retiring of lefty 03:12 Emma? 03:12 Yo 03:14 Alt account? olaf? 03:14 yes! 03:15 Yep, an alt 03:16 My chat glitches though :/ 03:16 On the alt 03:18 Wonder why the chat died :3 03:20 I'm much happier now :P 2015 08 30